Sa Malédiction
by Scaria
Summary: Draco Malfoy... Comment le décrire ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée. C'était quelque chose qui dépassait son entendement. Un grand avocat, un Sang-Pur respecté, un puissant héritier. Oui, Draco Malfoy était tout cela. Mais pour Harry, il était bien plus encore. Il était sa malédiction.


Draco Malfoy...

Comment le décrire ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée. C'était quelque chose qui dépassait son entendement. Une langue acérée, subtile qui défendait avec ardeur ses clients dans sa carrière d'avocat. Un Sang-Pur respecté de tous, incarnant le retour de la paix et la repentance des anciens péchés. Le puissant héritier d'une grande maison qui reconstruisait pas à pas, son nom et sa réputation.

Oui, Draco Malfoy était tout cela. Mais pour Harry, il était bien plus encore.

Il était sa malédiction.

Il avait toujours été là, dans son ombre. Pendant ses années à Poudlard, il avait été son ennemi intime. Dans une autre dimension que celle de Voldemort, bien sûr. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était la menace absolue qui faisait trembler le monde des Sorciers, Draco Malfoy était la sienne, constamment en travers de sa route, le fixant de son air hautain au milieu de ses gorilles. Puis, la guerre s'était finie. Chacun était parti de son côté pour soigner ses blessures et trouver la paix. Celle d'Harry avait été Ginny. Sa joie de vivre et son enthousiasme l'avait aidé à se reconstruire. Et, épaulé par sa compagne, il avait commencé une brillante carrière d'Auror.

Et puis, il était revenu.

Harry l'avait croisé dans un couloir et ne l'avait tout d'abord pas reconnu. Mais sa blondeur et sa pâleur s'étaient peu à peu insinuées dans son esprit. Il avait fini par se retourner et revenir sur ses pas. Il n'avait alors pu s'empêcher de le détailler. Bien loin du garçon arrogant et lâche qui se réfugiait derrière ses colosses, il était devenu un homme digne et sûr de lui, qui avait payé pour des fautes et s'en était sorti bien plus fort que quiconque. Les prunelles grises avaient alors accrochés les yeux verts et Malfoy lui avait souri. Un sourire en coin, moqueur et mauvais, conçu pour faire frémir son receveur. Un sourire typique de sa maison. Ensuite, ils s'étaient borné à se saluer par leurs noms de famille et chacun avait repris sa route. Mais c'était déjà trop tard pour Harry. Le visage du blond n'avait plus quitté son esprit, à tel point qu'il dût se refuser aux caresses de Ginny de peur de le voir apparaître dans leurs ébats.

Et depuis, il l'avait hanté.

Malfoy était souvent appelé au ministère pour plaider devant le Magenmagot. Et bien qu'à chacune de leurs rencontres, il n'échangeait que des salutations polies, ses iris gris imprimaient leur marque au fer rouge dans l'esprit de l'Auror. Plus le temps passait et plus il était présent dans sa tête, jusqu'à n'en plus vraiment sortir. Et les relations avec Ginny avait dégénéré. Mariés depuis deux ans, elle lui réclamait légitimement un enfant. Mais Harry n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Ils ne couchaient presque plus ensembles depuis plusieurs mois, car le brun était terrifié à l'idée de trouver Malfoy dans ses pensées. Et les rares fois où il touchait encore son épouse, c'était rapidement et maladroitement, dans l'urgence, comme s'il allait se faire surprendre par l'image du blond s'imposant dans son esprit. Fort heureusement, cela n'était encore jamais arrivé. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Les disputes augmentaient en fréquence et en intensité et Ginny y finissait toujours en larmes, sidérée par la froideur de son mari. Terrifié par l'idée de le perdre, elle s'en était ouverte à son frère et à sa belle-sœur. Ron et Hermione avait accouru au chevet d'Harry, tentant désespérément de comprendre les causes de ce mal-être. Mais le brun était resté muet sur ses vraies raisons. Comment leur expliquer ? Comment leur dire que c'était Draco Malfoy qui avait distillé, sans probablement même le vouloir, son poison dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Mais c'était ainsi. Le blond était devenu une pomme empoisonnée pour l'Auror. Si belle et désirable, à la peau parfaite et brillante, au goût qu'on devinait exquis, et à l'aura noire. Patiemment, le fruit faisait mourir tout le contenu de la corbeille où il trônait. Le couple d'Harry marchait vers la tombe, et ses liens si forts avec ses meilleurs amis se distendaient sous ses mensonges.

Oui, Draco Malfoy était bien la malédiction d'Harry. Destiné à le rendre fou et sans doute à le détruire. Et pourtant, il n'avait encore rien fait.

Jusqu'à un soir d'hiver. A l'extérieur, le vent soufflait, emportant les flocons dans sa suite en une immense traîne blanche. Au ministère, les feux crépitaient avec bienveillance et les sorts contre le froid baignaient l'atmosphère d'une douce chaleur. Dans l'indolence de quelques verres d'alcool, Harry discutait tranquillement avec Ron, quand il vit passer un éclair blanc sur son côté. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête, ayant déjà ressenti la présence de Malfoy dans tout son être. Alors, comme si on lui avait jeté un Imperio, il s'excusa auprès de son ami, posa son verre sur la table et suivit l'homme loin de la fête.

"Tu me cherches, Potter ?" Sa voix traînante, chargée de reproches, fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans la poitrine d'Harry. Cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu les remarques méprisantes de Malfoy. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il faisait là. Il l'avait suivi mécaniquement et maintenant, ils étaient seuls dans les couloirs du Ministère. Puis, le blond s'avança et Harry nota qu'il le dépassait d'une tête, bien que son corps fin et élancé ne fasse pas le poids devant ses muscles durement acquis dans son travail d'Auror. Il se sentit pourtant penaud comme un enfant, sous le regard transpercent des prunelles grises.

Soudain, Malfoy le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa violemment. Il mordit au sang sa lèvre inférieure pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche et s'insinua à l'intérieur. Harry avait toujours pensé que la langue du Serpentard devait être bifide vu ses affiliations, mais il dut reconnaitre qu'elle était bien humaine. Il fut rapidement à bout de souffle, surpris par l'attaque, mais ne fit rien pour s'en dégager. Lorsque, enfin, le blond se retira, Harry aspira l'air à grandes goulées.

Et avant même qu'il ait pu réaliser ce qui venait de se produire, Malfoy était déjà parti. Il resta un moment seul, les joues rouges, tentant de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il si tentant ? Pourquoi provoquait-il en lui une telle confusion ? Il semblait incapable de le chasser de sa tête, incapable de lui résister. Il aurait dû le gifler, lui jeter au sort. Au lieu de ça, il avait simplement obéi à son ordre tacite et ouvert la bouche. Il secoua la tête. C'était impossible, lui qui avait vaincu Voldemort, n'était qu'une poupée de son sous le regard de Draco Malfoy.

Il essuya les gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur sa lèvre et retourna à la fête. Fort heureusement, il n'y recroisa pas Malfoy.

De retour chez lui, Ginny se pendit à son cou et embrassa affectueusement son oreille et sa joue. Mais lorsqu'elle tenta d'approcher ses lèvres, il la repoussa si violemment qu'elle tomba à terre. Son regard fut parcouru de terreur et elle chassa la main qu'Harry lui tendait. Elle se releva précipitamment et s'enfuit à l'étage sans un mot, laissant son mari seul dans l'entrée. Pourquoi avait-il chassé ainsi son baiser ? Au fond de lui, une petite voix ricanait qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle touche à ses lèvres, alors qu'il pouvait encore y sentir celles du blond. Il soupira. Il devenait fou, fou ! Son attirance pour l'avocat atteignait des sommets, repoussant chaque fois un peu plus celle qui aurait dû lui apporter le bonheur. Merde, il aimait Ginny, il le savait ! Alors pourquoi ? Entre lui et Malfoy, il n'y avait que le malheur. Autrefois, c'était de la haine pure entre deux enfants et maintenant, c'était sa domination sur son esprit et sans doute même sur sa vie.

Comment pouvait-il croire le contraire ? Il voulait Malfoy, il voulait être possédé par lui, peu lui importait à quel point cette relation pouvait être malsaine. Il n'était pas gay, aucun autre homme ne lui avait fait envie. Mais lui, c'était autre chose. Il avait toujours été là, et Harry pouvait jurer qu'il serait éternellement sur son chemin. Il était sa malédiction, créé dans le but de le mener à sa perte.

Et ce soir, Harry venait d'en commencer la descente. Il ne se dévêtit pas de sa cape de voyage et retourna dans la cheminée. Là, il prononça d'une voix tremblante l'adresse du Manoir Malfoy. Il savait qu'il faisait la pire de ses erreurs d'adulte. Il savait qu'il aurait dû monter à l'étage serrer Ginny dans ses bras et lui donner tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Au lieu de ça, il se précipita dans l'enfer de son désir et s'y condamna. Il fut accueilli par un elfe de maison qui s'inclina poliment et tendit les mains pour recevoir ses affaires encombrantes. Mais le propriétaire des lieux le repoussa rapidement. Il jaugea Harry de son air hautain et prononça deux mots qui claquèrent dans le silence comme deux coups de fouet. "Suis-moi."

Et sans un mot, sans un geste, comme un elfe de maison docile, le grand Auror le suivit. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant d'atteindre la chambre. Le blond l'ouvrit d'un geste élégant et précéda Harry à l'intérieur. Elle était immense, trois ou quatre fois celle du brun. Dans une petite alcôve, loin des regards importuns, trônait un lit à baldaquin. Malfoy tira les rideaux révélant les draps de soie verte, puis se tourna vers Harry.

"Déshabille-toi." Encore une fois, la voix était sans appel et encore une fois, le brun s'exécuta sans un mot. Pourtant, les rares lueurs de raison de son esprit lui intimait l'ordre de fuir. C'était urgent. Il fallait partir avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Mais, il ne le fit pas. Les mains de Malfoy s'étaient posés sur ses hanches nues et avaient arrachés les derniers lambeaux de réflexion d'Harry. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, se plaisant à mordiller sa lèvre pour faire perler le sang. Le brun frissonna. Même lors de ses ébats avec Ginny, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle excitation, un tel désir. Il lui appartenait totalement désormais. Plus aucune défense ne subsistait. Le blond embrassait et léchait par petits coups de langue, la chair fine à la base de son cou. Ses mains s'étaient également déplacées. L'une d'entre elles caressait son torse, suivant du bout de ses ongles manucurés, les lignes de ses muscles. L'autre était passée dans son dos et avait durement empoigné ses fesses fermes. Un grognement avait alors jailli de la bouche du brun, tandis que son érection grandissait à lui en faire mal. Puis Malfoy le jeta sur le lit et se déshabilla à son tour, révélant pour la première fois son corps. Fin, mais tout de même musclé, son torse imberbe était d'une pâleur telle qu'on l'eut dit sculpté dans l'ivoire. Il s'abattit sur sa proie, mordillant sauvagement un téton et faisait couiner l'homme sous lui. Puis, d'une main, il releva le bassin d'Harry et vient plaquer son excitation contre son entrée. Son regard d'acier se fixa à celui du brun, et il vit que Malfoy était en feu. Il n'avait jamais vu ce regard chez l'homme d'ordinaire si calme et froid. Ses prunelles semblaient s'être embrasées, crucifiant Harry sous leur intensité. Il aurait presque pu le faire jouir rien qu'en le fixant avec ses yeux-là.

Puis, il le pénétra d'un coup violent, arrachant un cri aigu à l'Auror. Il allait et venait rapidement et profondément. En proie à un déferlement d'intense plaisir, Harry gémissait, criait, aspirait l'air qu'il lui manquait à grandes goulées. Chaque coup de reins de Malfoy faisait naître en lui une vague brûlante qui remontait dans tout son corps, le consumant totalement. La main du blond vient alors se refermer sur sa propre excitation, la caressant et la serrant en d'experts et délicieux mouvements. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour jouir dans un hurlement, projetant sa semence sur la main et le torse de Malfoy Dans l'extase qui suivit, il sentit à peine l'ultime coup de reins et le blond se répandit profondément en lui, tout en grognant de plaisir. Il se retira et resta penché sur l'autre homme, haletant. Harry ne l'avait jamais trouvé si beau.

Finalement, il se releva, attrapa sa baguette et nettoya d'un sort la sueur et le sperme qui couvraient son corps. Il se rhabilla silencieusement et sortit sans un regard à Harry, toujours allongé. Ce dernier passa encore quelques longues secondes dans la demi-inconscience du bien-être. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti un orgasme d'une telle puissance. Ce que Malfoy venait de lui offrir, même Ginny en était incapable. Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'il revenait dans la réalité, son cœur saignait de plus en plus. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup et il ne pourrait plus jamais en ressortir. Il était totalement soumis au blond. Il savait que désormais, il lui suffirait d'un regard pour l'exciter. Il savait qu'il obéirait sans réfléchir au moindre de ses mots, au moindre de ses gestes. Il était l'esclave consentant du Serpentard.

Il soupira et se rhabilla silencieusement, avant de repartir comme il était venu.

"Je te hais, Malfoy." Oui, il le haïssait. Il le haïssait autant qu'il le désirait, c'est-à-dire de toutes les fibres de son âme. Il s'était laissé poser un collier et n'était plus capable de le retirer. Désormais, il se rendait régulièrement au Manoir Malfoy pour y coucher avec son maître. Car, Malfoy était bien devenu son maître. Il lui suffisait d'un regard appuyé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le voulait ce soir et Harry abandonnait travail et ami pour courir à ses pieds. Ginny n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre et l'avait quitté. Le divorce serait bientôt prononcé et cela le meurtrissait. Car il aimait Ginny, il l'aimait de toutes ses forces. Avec elle, il avait un avenir. Ou plutôt, il aurait dû en avoir un. Mais c'était trop tard, il était tombé trop profond, s'était empalé trop violemment sur les griffes du blond. Ron et Hermione avait désespérément essayé de l'aider, de comprendre qui était cette autre femme, pourquoi il repoussait Ginny. Il leur avait claqué la porte au nez. Oui, lui Harry Potter s'était coupé de ses amis de toujours, de ceux aux côtés de qui il avait vécu ses heures les plus sombres. Il avait détruit une amitié de plus de dix ans pour un homme qui se servait de lui.

Il se détestait lui-même pour être aussi faible. Chaque fois que Malfoy n'était pas là, il se jurait de le repousser, de sortir la tête de l'eau, de supplier Ginny de revenir. Mais dès que le blond réapparaissait, toutes ses pensées de liberté disparaissaient et il lui redevenait obéissant. Jamais il ne pourrait arrêter cela. Et un jour, il le savait, Malfoy lui demanderait de se tuer. Et Harry obéirait sans un mot, trop heureux de faire plaisir à son maître.

Oui, Draco Malfoy était sa malédiction et il ne pourrait s'en défaire. Mais le pire, c'était qu'au fond de son cœur, il ne le voulait même plus.


End file.
